What Will Become of Us?
by telltaleArtist
Summary: Barbara (a.k.a. Batgirl) decides to visit the Titan's Tower and her ex-boyfriend Richard. How will things go and what will happen when Robin and Batgirl discover a secret their long-lost friend has been hiding? (Rated T for mild language in later chapters.)
1. The Arrival of Batgirl

It was a normal day in Titan's tower. Robin was in his room obsessing over Slade. Raven was in her room attempting to meditate. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the lounge area, eating their respective meat and vegetarian pizzas while trying to kill each other in video games. And Starfire, at the moment, was trying to figure out which of her friends to hang out with. No one was supposed to bother Robin while he was working on a case. Starfire and Rave hardly ever spent any "girl time" together, but only a stupid person would disturb Raven while she was meditating. That left Beast Boy and Cyborg, but Starfire din't care too much for video games.

She sighed as she decided to go to the roof to just sit and think. She often did this with Robin, so the spot she chose to sit at always made her quite happy. Her relationship with Robin was going better than she ever could have dreamed it would. She felt like she was the only girl Robin truly cared about and the only person he trusted with everything. Everything except his secret identity of course. But then again, no one knew his secret identity, so the lack of that information didn't make her feel any less special.

As Starfire was reflecting still on her relationship with Robin, her thoughts were interrupted. Down on the ground there was a figure walking towards the tower. Starfire quickly flew into the lounge room only to find all the Titans already there, crowded around the computer.

"Dude, if we were being attacked, it'd be kind of _stupid_ for the bad guy to use the front door." Beat Boy said, rather dramatically.

"Maybe it's a distraction," Robin quickly replied.

"We'll know once I get the cameras turned on. Gimme a second…" Cyborg was pushing a bunch of buttons, trying to get the security camera footage up on the screen.

Suddenly, the image of a girl with wavy auburn hair and an annoyed expression plastered on her face appeared on the television.

"Robin! I know you're here. Open up already!" She shouted at the camera. She was wearing a plain, light blue t-shirt with a black jacket and a pair of jeans. What appeared to be a highly stuffed messenger bag was slung across her shoulders.

A huge grin appeared on Robin's face as he quickly made his way out of the room. A few moments later, he was seen on screen, pulling the red-haired girl inside. Within a few more moments, the both appeared in the doorway of the lounge area.

Cyborg was the first to speak up. "You know her, Rob?"

Robin nodded, "Yep. This is Barbara." He gestured towards the red-haired girl. "Babs, this is my team, the Teen Titans."

Barbara waved and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Robin then turned his full attention to Barbara. "So, what brings you to Jump City?"

Her expression suddenly turned grim.

"There's a bit of a problem…"

* * *

><p>As Barbara explained her problem to Robin, Starfire quickly lost interest. She wasn't too fond of the sudden appearance of a new <em>female<em> friend of Robin's. Cyborg and Beast Boy tried desperately to follow along, but ended up getting confused more often than not.

"He seems to be here in Jump City and I was hoping you might have seen him."

"No, I haven't." Robin looked deep in thought. "Why would Jason come back to life, just to run away from his family?"

"He's killed people, Robin. He tried to kill Batman." Barbara's voice was filled with concern. "When he was brought back to life, all he could think about was his hatred and he acted on it. He ran away because he thought he could clear his head. He's managed his anger for the most part, but he doesn't want anyone of importance to him to get hurt."

Robin's expression turned slightly annoyed. "Is that true or are you just trying to make excuses for him?"

"Robin, please help." She whispered.

Robin sighed. "Fine. But I want to know the full story on his little murdering spree."

Barbara glared at him. "He's not a murderer!" She took a deep breath then calmly said, "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>After Robin and Barbara's discussion about, what the Titan's assumed was their friend, Jason, Robin started introducing everyone to the red-haired girl individually.<p>

"And this is Starfire," Robin said, "One of the best people I've ever met and my girlfriend."

Barbara smirked at the last statement. "Got a thong for red-heads, huh?"

Robin smacked her arm with the back of his hand and gave her a look that told her to shut up. However, this only received a fit of giggles from Barbara.

"I do not understand." Starfire looked at Barbara then at Robin. "What does she mean by asking if you have a liking for people with red hair? Is it a bad thing to be in association with such people? If so, then would she not also be insulting herself?"

By this point Barbara was almost on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Did I say something amusing?"

Robin just slapped his palm to his forehead. "Ignore her, Star. There's nothing wrong with your hair color."

"Just means that most of his past relationships have been with girls with red hair," Beast Boy explained.

"I am not your only girlfriend?"

"He just means I've been with other girls in the past. You're not my first girlfriend, but you're my only girlfriend right now."

"Unless he's cheating on you." Beast Boy said quietly.

"Not helping." Robin shot Beast Boy a glare.

"While we're on the subject," Cyborg interrupted, "is there any history between you two?" He pointed back and forth between Robin and Barbara.

Robin looked about ready to hide. His expression said yes, but he didn't want Starfire to know.

"We were best friends then we got together for a few months, but things got totally weird, so we broke it off. We kind of act like it never happened because then our friendship would be super weird. Things are a total aster right now. Couldn't be better." Barbara grinned as she finished her explanation.

"Aster?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

Robin slapped his hand against his forehead again. "You did not just say that."

Barbara smirked. "I'm never going to let that go, Dickie-boy."

It was Cyborg's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Dickie-boy?"

Barbara quickly slapped her hands on her mouth as Robin glared at her. "Oops."

* * *

><p>Sometime went by lie this. Barbara would say something which got either a laugh or a glare from Robin and the other Titans would have no idea what she was talking about.<p>

The other Titans were starting to like Barbara, though. She proved that she could beat Cyborg's high score on their newest video game. Needless to say, she got along with the guys fantastically. Raven was interested in some of the stories she would tell about Robin. Turns out he had three brothers and two other sisters, not including Barbara, all of which were adopted with the exception of his youngest brother, back in Gotham. However interested Raven was in these stories, Starfire wanted nothing to do with a girl Robin thought so highly of. She din't know much about relationships on Earth, but it was obvious to her that her position as Robin's girlfriend was in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I threw in a few references in here that some of you might not get.**

**1) Aster is the opposite form id disaster. In the Young Justice show, Robin often threw around a lot of these un-words. As the story continues these, along with the "Holy (insert noun) Batman!" things that Robin did will be referenced more.**

**2) The Robin in this is Richard "Dick" Grayson, hence the "Dickie-boy"**

**3) Babs is looking for Jason Todd (he'll show up later)**

**4) Robin's brothers are Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne. His sisters are Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain**

**5) Babs isn't in a wheelchair in this story**

**6) Jason Todd was killed by Joker and brought back to life by Ra's al Guhl. I don't know the full story, but I've heard that when he came back he was pretty furious and he started killing off the bad guys and he wanted to kill Bruce because he thought Bruce didn't care blah, blah, blah. So I kind of just made a bunch of stuff up about his story and stuff. *shrugs* It's ****fan fiction. I can do whatever I want**

**I think I pointed out everything I wanted to, if you have any questions about anything else I may have referenced, please IM me or leave a comment. :)**


	2. Red X is-

Barbara was at Titan's tower for a few days. Most of the time she was there, she was either on her laptop or the Titan's main computer. Her attempts at finding Jason were unsuccessful and often times led to a dead had gotten some information from a store owner earlier. He had said that he saw a "punk with black and white hair." It wasn't much, but at least it was something.

While Barbara shut her laptop forcefully and contemplated throwing it out the window, her distress was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious squealing kind of noise. Moments later, the Titans came into the lounge area and ran to the computer. Robin silenced the alarms.

"What was that?" Barbara asked, accidentally shouting.

"Trouble." Robin stated simply.

Barbara watched as an image came on screen. The image was of a man dressed in a black outfit with a cape and a mask with a bid red "X" on it.

Robin glared at the screen. "Red X."

"Well, the outfit was obviously designed to suggest that that is indued his name."

"Babs. This is no time for joking. We're going out to stop Red X. You stay here."

Barbara stood up quickly. "Oh no. No no no no no!" She gave Robin a stern look and jabbed a finger into his shoulder. "I'm going with you."

"You will only be in the way." Starfire said coldly. "It will be too much to stop a criminal _and_ protect you at the same time."

Robin sighed. "Look Babs. I know you can handle yourself, but Red X has taken all of us down before. I don't want you involved in this."

Barbara looked over all of the Titans. Raven looked completely uninterested. Cyborg and Beast Boy were nodding their heads in agreement. Starfire wore a look of something that looked like jealousy. Barbara's mind was made up. She was definitely going.

"If Red X can take you all down it's because he knows your weaknesses. He doesn't know mine. All the more reason for me to go."

Robin sighed in defeat, but he wasn't giving in that easily.

"No. You're staying here."

No way! Her argument was completely valid! Barbara knew Robin was stubborn, but she didn't think he was _this_ stubborn.

Barbara huffed, crossed her arms over her chest, and plopped back down onto the couch. She wore a pout and looked away from the other Titans.

After the Titans left the lounge area, Beast Boy spoke up. "Do you think she'll really stay here?"

Robin smirked. "No. I don't. But that's part of my plan."

* * *

><p>"Nice try kid, but when are you going to learn you and your little team aren't enough to stop me?"<p>

The Titans had been fighting Red X for well over an hour. Robin was the only one left who was able to fight. By this point, however, he was hardly able to stand.

"You haven't won yet, Red X!" Robin growled.

"Haven't I?"

"No," a female voice called out, "you haven't."

Red X turned around in a brief moment of surprise.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Batgirl."

The girl, now identified as Batgirl, smirked.

"What are _you _doing _here_ in Jump City?"

While Red X was distracted by Batgirl, Robin took his grappling hook and discreetly wrapped it loosely around his enemy's legs. Just as Red X made a snappy remark to one of Batgirl's, Robin pulled the wire tight, causing Red X to stumble forward.

Batgirl took that as her chance to attack and kicked him in the face. Red X fell backwards and was rendered unconscious. Robin smirked weakly. "Nice one, Babs." And with that, he fell forward and became unconscious as well.

Batgirl ran a hand through her auburn hair and looked around. She sighed.

"I wonder, what's the fastest way to get six unconscious people back to Titan's Tower…?"

* * *

><p>Robin was the first to wake up.<p>

"Ow," he murmured as he sat up slowly, clutching the back of his head. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're at Titan's Tower." That's when Robin noticed Barbara sitting across from him and smiling. He took a look around and noticed five other figures lying unconscious on the floor or in a chair. _How did Babs get everyone here_, he thought, _and why am I counting five people?_ Starfire was on one of the armchairs, placed upside-down, _on accident_. Beast Boy and Cyborg were both lying ever-so-gracefully on the floor and Raven was on the couch. The fifth person was in one of the kitchen chairs, tied securely to it so that his torso, arm, and hands were hidden under rope.

Robin glared at Barbara, now noticing she was no longer in her Batgirl outfit. "Why is Red X here?"

Barbara shrugged. "I kinda knocked him out when I kicked his face to the floor. I figured you guys wanted to know who he was, so I tied him up and brought him back here. I haven't unmasked him yet."

"He's gotta be Jason Todd…" Beast Boy mumbled, becoming conscious long enough to the end of their conversation.

Barbara only shrugged again. "Maybe…"

Robin glared at the both of them. "He's not Jason." He nearly growled.

"Go back to sleep, Princess. You obviously haven't had enough beauty rest."

In response to Barbara's smart remark, Robin sighed and fell backwards in the chair he was sitting in.

Cyborg woke up next. After him, Raven woke up, then Starfire.

"What has happened?" Starfire asked, looking around the room then narrowing her eyes as she saw Red X. "And why is _he _here?"

"We're gonna figure out who that guy is," Beast Boy said excitedly as he reached for the mask, only to have his hand slapped away by Barbara's.

"We should wait until he's awake."

* * *

><p>As Red X opened his eyes, he was greeted by bright light. As his eyes began to adjust, he noticed a girl standing in front of him, her face way too close to his for comfort. She was looking sternly at him.<p>

"Babs?" he mumbled, still recovering from his unconsciousness.

"How do you know my name?" the girl asked, narrowing her eyes more. "Who are you?"

He want to smack his hand to his face for being such an idiot. Of course she was confused, he was still in his Red X outfit! But something wasn't right. He couldn't move his hands.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath. The bat chick had knocked him out and the Titans had tied him to a chair.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh?"

Red X smirked, not like anyone could see it, but he still did. "You're right. You got me. What now? You're going to take off my mask? I'm warning you, sweetheart, you'll be heartbroken."

Barbara only glared at him more. "Who are you?" she demanded again.

"Would you not get that answer by removing his mask?" Starfire asked. That's when Red X noticed the other Titans in the room.

"I don't want to do it," Barbara whispered, her facial expression becoming almost sad.

"Ooh! Can I do it?" Beast Boy was jumping up and down with his hand raised.

"Alright, BB. You do it." Robin said, not taking his eyes away from Red X.

Beast Boy quickly grabbed the edge of the mask and took it off of Red X's face. As soon as he did, Robin glared at the vigilante, Barbara gasped, almost in horror, and the rest of the Titans looked confused.

Sitting in the chair was a boy of about 16. His hair was as black as Robin's, but his bangs were white. While his face was no longer concealed by the Red X mask, there was still a red mask covering his eyes. He wore a smug expression as if everyone's reactions were exactly as he expected them to be.

Raven looked over to Robin and Barbara. "Do you know him?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah," he said, "he's-"

"-Jason." Barbara whispered, her hands covering her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Chapter 2! Babs kinda seems like a stalker. XD Can I make that a thing? Every time someone wakes up, the first thing they see is Babs just staring at them. That's going to be a thing now.<strong>

**Alright, so here are some references you may or may not get.**

**1. The Red X tied to a chair while the Titan's unmask him is based off of the Teen Titan's Short No. 8 "Red X Unmasked." Look it up if you haven't seen it. It's pretty funny. :)**

**2. Yes, Jason knows Babs is Batgirl, but just for giggles, he's going to call her "that bat chick" every now and then in his head. **

**And that's all the references.**

**At the end, where Babs said she didn't want to take Red X's mask off, she had suspicions it was Jason and she really didn't want it to be. But of course she had suspicions that Red X was Jason! She is the world's greatest detective after all! (Batman wishes he was as great of a detective as Babs).**

**Just beware, that from now on there may be mild language because Jason is known for his potty mouth.**

**Also, just so you know, the Titans don't know Babs is Batgirl yet. Just Jason and Dick.**


End file.
